l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ambrose Halleck (Tenchuu)
Summary Fluff Description: Chin length dark hair with a full beard, with a light tan complexion. He wears green and gold chainmail armor, with a matching shield that bears the stylized eagle crest. Background:'''He is third in line to be the count of Allar, behind Arak Gillian's two child sons. As Halleck is the son of Gillian's aunt, the Allarian imperial blood lines runs through his veins. A faithful stewart of Allar, Halleck served as an advisor and bodyguard to the count, though most of his duties were trivial. Were the empire to be restored, Count Gillian believes him would be the rightful emperor. Secretly, he harbors fears that Halleck (a half-blood) could ursurp his line from the throne. To that end, he has ordered the Half-Elf to travel to Daunton, ostensibly to grow his skills as a fighter and a leader, but in reality he hopes Halleck will become a fallen hero. '''Hooks: Demonbane : Halleck has a hatred of demons, as historically they are responsible for laying waste to the Allarian Empire. He would fight them even to his own mortal peril. Unending Mire: Agents of the Mire might plot against the Allar noble while he is vulnerable. Kidnapping?: He is not easily recognizable, but he is sings his own praises, and often lets strangers know his noble lineage. This could attract would-be kidnappers. Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 1 + 1 Armored Warlord Feat) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Class Features +1 Will, +1 Reflex Skill Versatility Inspiring Word Majestic Word Battlefront Leader Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, light shields, heavy shields (battlefront leader) Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged Implement: wands, songblades Racial Features Dilettante Dual-Heritage Group Diplomacy Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Elven, Goblin Skills & Languages Languages Common, Elven, Goblin Feats Harlequin Style 1 Soldier of the Faith 2 Armor Proficiency: Scale Armored Warlord 4 (Retrained at L5) Heavy Blade Expertise 5 L4W Bonus (while wielding a heavy blade, you gain a +2 bonus to all defenses against opportunity attacks) Bard of All Trades 6 Regional Benefits None (No Allaria Regional Benefit). Instead, I picked general background: Parentage - Noble +2 to diplomacy Equipment Coins: 218gp Encumbrance: 97 lbs Normal Load: 160 lbs Max Carry: 320 lbs Max Push/Pull: 800 lbs Wishlist By Level: L2 Dwarven Scale Armor > L2 Harmonic Spellblade L4 Healer's Brooch > L4 Black Iron Scale Armor L6 Iron Armbands of Power > L6 Throwing Shield L7 Harmonic Spellblade > L7 Boots of the Fencing Master L9 Recoil Shield L12 Gloves of the Healer By Slot: Armor: L4 Black Iron Scale Armor < L2 Dwarven Scale Armor Weapon: L2/L7 Harmonic Spellblade Neck: L4 Healer's Brooch Hands: L12 Gloves of the Healer Feet: L7 Boots of the Fencing Master Arms: L6 Iron Armbands of Power Shield: L9 Recoil Shield > L6 Throwing Shield Tracking Treasure Magic Items: *N/A Wealth: 317 gp, 890 gp (5 DM Credits used @ L2), 972 gp, 2100 gp (6 DM Credits used @ L4), 2796 gp (6 DM Credits used @ L5) + 100 gp starting gold - 80 gp starting equipment (Chainmail, Heavy Shield, Longsword, Adv Kit) + 317 gp KOGANÙSAN Reward + 890 gp (5 L2 DM Credits on 10/09/10) + 972 gp KOGANÙSAN Reward - 520 gp Harmonic Spellblade Longsword - 520 gp Dwarven Scale - 840 gp Cloak of the Walking Wounded + 8 gp Chainmail sold @ 20% + 3 gp Longsword sold @ 20% + 2100 gp (6 L4 DM Credits on 3/14/11) + 2796 gp (6 L4 DM Credits on 3/14/11) + 2 gp Heavy Shield sold @ 20% - 1800 gp Iron Armbands of Power - 2600 gp Boots of the Fencing Master - 520 gp Shield of Deflection (Heavy) - 50 gp Potion of Healing - 40 gp Potion of Resistance ----------------------- 218 gp XP Links to XP awards: 1271 - KOGANÙSAN 1040 - 5 DM Credits used. 1558 - KOGANÙSAN 1752 - 6 DM credits used @ L4 2004 - 6 DM credits used @ L5 Changes Leveled up to L2 from Experience in KOGANÙSAN game Spent 5 DM credits at L2 to reach L3 Leveled up to L4 from Experience in KOGANÙSAN game Used Gold to Buy: L2 Dwarven Scale, L2 Harmonic Spellblade, L4 Cloak of the Walking Wounded; Sold: Longsword & Chainmail Spent 6 DM credits at L4 to reach L5 Retrain Armor Proficiency: Scale to Armored Warlord Spent 6 DM credits at L5 to reach L6 Used Gold to Buy: L2 Shield of Deflection, L6 Iron Armbands of Power, L7 Boots of the Fencing master, L5 Potion of Healing, L4 Potion of Resistance Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your physical skills are still only showing a -2 penalty from armor. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g * Still should remove the Cha mod wording, but that's minor Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *In summary - MBA - please add that it's a magic longsword *Summary - missing level 4 feat *Heroic Effort - thp gained should be 9 (level + CHA mod) *Cloak of the Walking Wounded - the ability to use 2 healing surges while using second wind is a property, no encounter power (as there are a few ways to gain multiple uses of 2nd wind). Most of these are super minor (more nitpicks than anything). So Approved. Approval 2 Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval